Prime Priority - Part One - The Padawaning
by Heavysaber
Summary: Obi-Wan becomes officially Qui-Gon's Padawan


Title: Prime Priority Part One - The Padawaning

Author: [Heavysaber][1]

Fandom: Star Wars - The Phantom Menace

Pairing: none

Rating: PG

Category: drama, AU for the JA books

Feedback: Yes, please. To [Heavysaber@yahoo.de][1]

Summary: Obi-Wan becomes officially Qui-Gon's Padawan

Spoiler: Slightly for the JA books. I just stole Xanatos.

Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George own everything. I don't even have enough money to get a life, so don't sue me. 

Prime Priority

Part One - The Padawaning

by [Heavysaber][1]

It was a beautiful late afternoon on Coruscant. At least, that's what the weather control system had made of it. The sun had started to go down and its last rays of light painted the cloudless, heavy-traveled sky into a breathtaking orange color. The green grass and the light brown sand in the upper garden of the Jedi Temple had taken on the color of the wide sky and gave the ongoing ritual that was performed in the garden an unnatural touch. The relatively small group of Jedi – it were only ten – were standing in a circle of stones, in which the ceremony was executed. 

Outer appearances weren't important for the Jedi, tradition was. So the procedure that would promote an Initiate to the state of Padawan was a significant one for those directly involved in it but was a comparably normal incident for the other residents of the Jedi Temple. But the Athinai – the ritual that the Initiates mostly called 'Padawaning' - of the boy Obi-Wan Kenobi was exceptional in several ways. First, it was attended by two of the most illustrious members of the Council. Yoda, Head of Council, and Mace Windu, the youngest Master ever to become a member of the Council, stood at the places of honor, ready to witness the rituals. Second, the famed Qui-Gon Jinn had agreed to accept a new apprentice after several years of seclusion. Rumors had been spread for days. How was it that an only average talented Initiate would be given such an honor and opportunity?

Master Yoda stood in the exact center of the circle and was reading the sacred phrases of the Athinai from an ancient scroll; although he knew every single line by heart. Master Yoda had not only performed this service for at least a hundred times, he had also been the one receiving it more than once. Master Gayna - the Jedi Master chosen to observe the ceremony - stood behind Master Yoda and affirmed that every detail of the strict protocol was followed. She smiled. She had been one of Obi-Wan's former training Masters and had become fond of the boy. It was known that it had saddened her when she heard the kid had been sent to the AgriCorps. In her opinion, Master Jinn wouldn't regret his choice. 

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice-to-be Obi-Wan Kenobi stood next to each other before Yoda. Qui-Gon keenly met his former Master's gaze without a second thought. Not many Jedi dared to do so but he had been one of Yoda's own apprentices and so no one took offense in his somewhat arrogant behavior. The boy on the other hand had his head bowed respectfully, his eyes on the ground as it should be. His posture stressed the fact that he was of small and slender built and the tall figure of his future teacher all but dwarfed him. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were dressed in simple tunics and pants, the only ornament their lightsabers, tucked behind their belts. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had discussed the dressing matter beforehand and the boy had decided on a plain attire, thereby following the spirit of the Athinai. Such worldly possessions as clothing didn't matter in the relationship between Master and Padawan. Nor did they in the Jedi-Order at all. 

Master Yoda finished the first part of the ritual and handed the scroll to Mace Windu who carefully placed it on the small table on his other side. He took a small knife from the table and two white pieces of soft linen. Keeping his silence he gave everything to Yoda. The old Jedi Master raised knife and linen above his head to make sure everyone could see them. "Who will volunteer to execute the Keltora?" The Keltora - otherwise simply referred to as 'The Cut' - had to be performed by a Jedi Master. There was always one provided for it by the Council, normally Master Naruk Carm. However, Yoda's question hadn't just been a formality. There was the possibility for a friend to volunteer instead, though it was a rare occasion. In an answer to his challenge a women stepped into the stone circle. She was not much older than Master Qui-Gon and clad in the same style as the Jedi Master.

"I, Emjay Mon-Ahan, Master of the Jedi, volunteer to execute the Keltora. And my Padawan, Ruben Götz, will assist me." Qui-Gon Jinn shot her a quick glance and a small smile crept to his lips. He could clearly remember how, some five years ago, he had volunteered to cut hers and Ruben's hands and now she was returning the favor. Though not forbidden it was at least quite out of the ordinary that someone other than Master Carm performed the Keltora, but Qui-Gon and Emjay had never been known to play by the exact rules. Not even in their time together when they had only been Padawans. 

"So it will be," Master Yoda announced now and offered Emjay the linen and the knife with a knowing expression in his green face. Master Mon-Ahan bowed deep before Yoda and her apprentice, who stood behind her on her left side, followed suit. Then Emjay accepted the offered items and took her place besides Master Yoda, facing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. There was a small, discrete smile on her face, too, when she waited for Yoda to continue the ritual. 

Somehow the step aside from protocol changed the mood of the whole congregation. The air seemed to be electrified and the other people present picked up the new tune according to their abilities of the Force. Master Windu and Master Gayna were the first to react. There was no way that they could breach the unwritten law of silence but still it was obvious by the slight widening of their eyes and the frown that showed on their faces. It was a well-known fact that every nuance in the ceremony meant a danger for the Initiate's concentration. There had been discussion in the Council if variations should be strictly ruled out. That faction had had a strong voice in Mace Windu, but eventually the motion had been settled by Master Yoda's intervention. His argument, "For the Force to be living, change there must be," already had become as important as a rule from the Codex. 

And as Master Yoda didn't seem to have objections against the slight protocol breach, the rite proceeded as planned. His ears twitched slightly as he turned his attention to his former apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn and the boy. Whenever possible the former Master of the Master who was about to take on a new apprentice performed the Athinai. Athinai – a word the ancient Jedi Code translated into something like: Allocation of responsibility'. In this case the council allocated the responsibility for Obi-Wan Kenobi to his new Master Qui-Gon Jinn. 

Through their yet weak Master-Padawan bond, Qui-Gon could feel a trace of wonder in the boy about the unusual turn of events and sent a wave of reassurance towards him but wasn't sure the boy had picked it up. Their bond had to be strengthened considerably in the next few months. Finally – when the general amazement had ceased – Master Yoda continued. "Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi," as written in the Jedi Code, the student was addressed first. "By completing the Athinai, the step from Initiate to Padawan, you pledge that you will from now on, until your Knighting to a full Jedi, live to the subsequent tenets, which are strictly to be followed without exception." Yoda was reciting from the Code again and therefor his grammar was accurate. "Loyalty," he carried on, "obedience, absolute willfulness to learn and respect are permanently to be expressed towards your Master. Initiate Kenobi, do you understand these terms and are you willing to obey them?" 

The nervous Obi-Wan took a deep, unsteady breath, but his voice was loud and stable when he answered. "Yes, Master Yoda, I do and I will." Yoda's ears twitched again and he smiled satisfied. Due to his higher midi-chlorian count he could probably sense more in the boy than Qui-Gon could yet. Yoda raised his head to meet Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, my former Padawan," Yoda smiled again at his words, "by giving you the rank of Master the Jedi Council declared its complete trust in your abilities to train and instruct a Padawan until he or she is ready to face the trials to knighthood. Now this young Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi wishes to be your Padawan and has pledged his loyalty, his obedience, his willfulness to learn and his respect towards you. Will you accept him as your apprentice and thereby vow in return that you will protect him, teach him and guide him in any way possible to you?" 

"Yes, my Master, I will." Qui-Gon smiled as he heard the relieved breath his new Padawan let out beside him. Obi-Wan tried not to show his relief but wasn't very successful. So he had had doubts until now where he had heard Qui-Gon's confirming vow. Probably no one in the circle missed the wave of joy that his new Padawan involuntarily sent. 

"Very well then. The Council has approved to liaise this bond, which will be symbolized by the Master's and the Padawan's mingled blood dropping into the sacred sand in this garden. Master Mon-Ahan, please perform the Keltora now," Yoda instructed the small woman next to him and stepped back to give her some room to carry out her task.

Emjay bowed again and – with a nod to her Padawan – instructed Ruben to stand by her side. She handed the two pieces of linen over to him and stepped forward to stand right in front of Obi-Wan. Her face was serene now as it was appropriate for the occasion. However, her sparkling eyes told a different story. This was not only a duty to be performed it was honor and joy to her. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, to mark this event I will now execute the Keltora, the Cut of the Ancient Code. Reach out with your left hand. Palm up." Without hesitation the boy did as he was told. All nervousness seemed to have left him now and his expression was calm. Emjay took Obi-Wan's left hand in her left in order to hold it steady should the boy flinch back. With her right hand Emjay brought the small knife over his hand. When she cut into the young man's upturned palm his eyes widened a little and the muscles in his face worked as he clenched his teeth. It wasn't a very deep wound, just deep enough to draw blood. There was already a small puddle building in his hand. "Hold your hand like this," the Jedi Master instructed him and then stepped sideways to face Qui-Gon. 

Master Jinn had outstretched his right hand without waiting for Master Mon-ahan's order. Emjay could see the fading scars from his two prior Padawans. She raised the knife a second time and achieved the third and presumably last cut in his right palm. She cut a little deeper than she had done into Obi-Wan's hand. After all, the blood was supposed to trickle into the sand. But Qui-Gon didn't show any visible reaction during the procedure. When Master Mon-Ahan was finished, she gave the small knife to Ruben and grabbed both still outstretched hands and laid them together midways, then turning them so that the blood could fall to the ground. The sand was nearly white and the drops clearly visible on it. "I, Emjay Mon-Ahan, Master of the Jedi, witness that the Keltora has been completed." She raised the knife, then turned and gave it to Master Gayna. All the time Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan faced each other, their eyes locked.

Emjay stretched out her hand to her own Padawan and Ruben supplied her with one piece of linen, keeping the other one for himself. The Master and his Apprentice pressed the cloths on the wounds of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who had parted again. "The Keltora has ended," Yoda intonated and the whole congregation repeated his words. "The Keltora has ended." Master Mon-Ahan wrapped the linen around Obi-Wan's still slightly bleeding hand and made a knot to hold it in place. Ruben did the same with Qui-Gon's hand. Done that, the pair retook its place in the circle. 

Yoda stepped forward, taking his place in the center of the circle again. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn, please plait your new Padawan's first braid, which will illustrate his status as apprentice from now on until his knighting." Qui-Gon smiled and took the ribbon Yoda offered him. He turned to Obi-Wan and began braiding the red-blond streak behind Obi-Wan's right ear which had been deliberately forgotten when Obi-Wan's hair had been cut before the Athinai. 

Different from the Keltora, the braiding of the apprentice's hair was not a compulsory part of the ceremony. Actually it was a relatively new tradition. It had been introduced somewhat 200 years ago and had been followed by most of the human initiates. On the one hand it was a means of showing the apprentice's rank. On the other hand it was a symbol of all the trust the pupil showed the teacher and the protection the Master owed his Padawan. There existed written accounts of the Athinai and many writers described the beauty of that special part of the ceremony. Qui-Gon worked meticulously on the braid, working the ribbon into it, ignoring the slight throbbing of his hand that had ceased bleeding by now. Obi-Wan's hair wasn't very long but the braid would become longer during his apprenticeship. Those streaks of hair wouldn't be cut before the day of his knighting. The boy who had held his head still during the procedure, looked up into Qui-Gon's face when the Jedi Master was finished. The large man smiled down at him, trying to ease the nervousness that again filled the young man. But it wasn't before Yoda's announcement that Obi-Wan returned that smile. Qui-Gon still held the braid in his left hand when the old Jedi Master declared, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, your Athinai is completed. Greet your Master as it befits the Apprentice. Acknowledge his guidance."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bend down and clutched a small bag that he had placed there at the beginning of the Athinai. With the brown bag in hand, he moved to stand in front of his new Master, then lowered himself on one knee. He methodically opened his bag until it was no more than a cloth on which was displayed every piece of material possession the boy had somehow acquired during his years as an Initiate at the temple. His lightsaber was among them. Most of it consisted of stones or feathers Obi-Wan had collected on one of the rare excursions the creche Masters had taken the Initiates on. The temple didn't supply them with allowance, so nothing except the lightsaber was of financial worth. He lifted the cloth up with both hands and presented it to Qui-Gon. 

The Jedi Master also got down on his knees and took the cloth the boy offered him. "Thank you, my Padawan. I will take good care of it," he said, knowing full well that he would give the bag back as soon as they had reached his quarters, which he now shared with his young apprentice. 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, my Master," came his reply. With these words the official part of the Athinai was over and Yoda ended it with his next words, addressing all members of the circle. "You have been witnesses in this Athinai. Remember what you have seen, remember what you have heard."

And the small gathering answered with one voice. "We will remember."

- tbc

   [1]: mailto:Heavysaber@yahoo.de



End file.
